A Cinderella Miko
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: An ophren with a evil step sister as guardian. Will she find true love? Will she beable to find happiness? Find out!
1. Once Upon a Time

Chapter 1 Once upon a Time

Disclaimer. I don't own Inu-Yasha and friends. I don't know if I took anyone's idea and if I did, I'm very sorry. Thank You. Enjoy!

Once upon a time there was a small child named Kagome. Her mother had died when she was still a baby. Her father had wanted the best and thus remarried a beautiful woman by the name of Kasumi. She had two lovely daughters named Kikyo and Sango.

In a tragic twist of fate, both her father and Kasumi perished in an accident. Leaving Kikyo to be in charge since she was eldest. Kagome was moved to the attic and had to work day and night, by Kikyo's orders. While Sango was kind and helpful to her like a sister should be, Kikyo was cold and cruel.

Also because Kagome was almost identical to Kikyo, She made sure to let noone see Kagome. Kikyo was poise and graceful but Kagome had a charm that drew people to her. This made Kikyo jealous, like the way her helper Shippo had showed up. In this world demons were common.

Kagome had spotted Shippo in his fox form in a trap while gathering apples. She had freed him and he had stayed with her ever since. And that is where our story begins . . . . .

A voice shouted up the stairs startling the still semi sleeping Kagome awake. She sat up slowly; raven black hair falling in waves behind her. Her chocolate hazel eyes looked around the room for her fox demon companion, but he wasn't there. The sound of little running feet caught her ears.

Shippo flew through the door and sat down panting. "Shippo? What's all that yelling about?" Asked Kagome, curiously. Shippo sighed and said. "You were so tired; I wanted to let you sleep. So, I tried to do the morning chores by myself. The only one I did wrong was making the breakfast. Also. . . I . . . er . . . spilt it on Kikyo and she started yelling for you."

He was looking at her nervously. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's ok Shippo! Thanks for trying to help." She said, smiling. Shippo then perked up. "Oh Yeah!" He shouted. Kagome cast him him a curious glance. "Sango said that they were going to the market place and we get to come!" He finished, excitingly.

Kagome smiled, brightly. She then heard a loud "Kagome!" and sighed. "Come on Shippo. Time to get to work or we're not going anywhere." She said, standing. Shippo sighed and nodded. When Kagome entered Kikyo's room, Kikyo was already dressed and fuming.

She turned to her and glared coldly. "Kagome, clean this mess up. And for future references do not and I repeat do not let that brat near the stove. Now I've placed a list of chores for you to do on the kitchen table.

Have them finished by noon and be presentable then you can go into town with Sango and I. Is that clear?" She finished just as cold. Kagome nodded and started to clean up. When she sat down at the table and looked at the long list of chores. She sighed sadly, just as Sango came into the kitchen. She looked at her in worry. "Kagome? You okay?" She asked.

Kagome just nodded as Sango gave her the look "Spill now or else". "I don't think I'm going into town with you and Kikyo." Said Kagome, sadly. "Why not?" Asked Sango. Kagome just showed her the list. Sango smiled and said cheerfully. "I'll help and between you, me and Shippo.

This can all be done by the time the carriage arrives. Even Kirara can even help." Kagome smiled. "You're right Sango! What am I doing just sitting here! There's allot of work to do!" She said determinedly. Sango grinned and stood as Kagome did.

Later that afternoon Kagome was smiling while Kikyo was fuming angrily. Sango and Shippo were wearing identical grins. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said hurriedly. The person was wearing a cloak so the only thing she could see was a set of golden eyes. Shock filled golden eyes at that. She heard a loud "Kagome!" and said as she ran off. "I've got to go. Sorry again!" The person just whispered. "Kagome" Kagome ran up to Sango as she waved. "Kagome! Look!" She shouted.

Kagome looked to where she was pointing. _"Royal ball … . . .. The Prince will choose his Princess. All ladies must attend."_ She thought. She looked at Sango excitedly and said. "All ladies! Which means I get to go too!" Sango nodded. "Come on, we need to get some supplies. Tomorrow night is the ball. We don't have much time." Sango finished just as excited.

Kagome then paused. "What about Kikyo? Surely she will do something to make it so I can't go." She said, worriedly. "She can't this time. All ladies, Kagome. It's out of her hands." Said Sango, grinning. Kagome just nodded and smiled brightly. Her heart became lighter and lighter as she walked down the street arm in arm with Sango.

To be continued…

Chapter 2 The Dream and Wish

I saw that some words were missing so I fixed that. lol Ja Lady Sakura


	2. The Dream and Wish

_Chapter 2 The Dream and Wish_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. As for you Kikyo lovers, I'm neutral but I had to have an evil stepsister and she fit so, there she was. Okay on to the story!

Kagome had been working non- stop all day. While she worked Sango was helping her make her dress. Kikyo had said if she didn't finish she wouldn't be going to the ball, no matter what. But since Kagome couldn't do two things at once she couldn't make her dress which is what Kikyo was counting on. Of course she didn't know that Sango was helping."How it's going?" asked Kagome. Sango smiled. "It's finished Kagome! Not to bad since the dress used to be a work dress huh?" She said.

Kagome nodded. Sango said. "You're going to look so beautiful!" Kagome smiled. "You really think so?" She asked hopefully. Sango nodded and said, smiling. "Of course! I bet the Prince will even choose you over Kikyo. That's why you're up here, Kikyo's afraid you'll steal her spotlight. That you'll finally show her up."

Kagome smiled softly and hugged Sango. "Thanks Sango." She whispered. She sat on the bed glancing at Sango. "I wonder what the Prince is like. I mean no one's ever seen him before. People don't even know his name." said Kagome, softly.

Sango looked thoughtful. Just then Shippo ran in. "Kikyo is calling you Kagome!" He panted collapsing in Sango's lap causing both girls to giggle. "Alright, I should go see what the Queen wants." Kagome said, sighing. Sango gasped and said in fake horror. "Don't ever joke about that Kagome!" Kagome just burst out laughing on her down.

Meanwhile in the Prince's bedchambers, in the castle. "What in the hell is he thinking!" shouted the Prince angrily. The teenage boy next to him sighed. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru has your best interest at heart Inu yasha." said the boy, slowly not believing his words himself. The Prince whirled around golden eyes flashing.

"I can't believe you just said that Miroku! Him! Care about me! When dogs fly!" shouted Inu yasha. Miroku just snorted trying to hold in his laughter. He just sighed. "Prince Inu yasha, at least you can choose your Princess. That's more than your father had." He said, calmly.

Inu yasha ran a clawed hand through his silver hand. "I know." He said, sighing. Miroku shook his head. "Why do you think your father left you as heir and not Sesshoumaru. Because you were born out of love while Sesshoumaru was not." said Miroku looking at Inu yasha.

Inu yasha nodded. "The moment I'm crowned King. Sesshoumaru or Naraku will try to kill me." He finished annoyed. Miroku looked thoughtful. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something like that thanks to your father and Naraku is being hunted down as we speak by the royal guards. So don't worry. Just relax and enjoy the ball." Said Miroku, grinning.

Inu yasha suddenly perked up. "Do you think she will be there?" He asked. Miroku looked surprised for a second. "That mysterious Lady Kagome?" He asked. Inu yasha just nodded. Miroku held his chin in thought. "It did say 'all ladies' so that means she should be there." He said, thoughtfully.

Inu yasha grinned. "Good, because if I have to be mated. It should be to someone as stunning as her." He said grinning. Miroku looked curious. "Is she really that beautiful?" asked Miroku. Inu yasha just nodded. Miroku grinned. "Well, if she has captured your heart this fast I can't wait to meet her." He said dodging a pillow, chuckling.

Back at the cottage Kagome was getting ready for the ball. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror smiling. She was wearing a dark blue ball gown with a v-shaped neck line and long sleeves. She had her hair up in a bun with a few pieces falling out.

She turned to Shippo. "Well? How do I look?" She asked while Shippo grinned. "Gorgeous!" He shouted. Kagome smiled and shouted while going down the stairs. "Bye! See you when I get back!" "Bye Kagome! Have fun!" Shippo shouted back.

When she got back to the main foyer, Sango and Kikyo were there. Sango was smiling brightly while Kikyo was glaring. "You look beautiful!" Sango said smiling. "Yes indeed" said Kikyo coldly. When she walked past Kikyo, she didn't see her cut part of the back in half with a knife.

Sango gasped as Kagome looked at the damage. "Kikyo! Why did you do that!" shouted Kagome with tears in her eyes. Kikyo just dropped the knife and said coolly. "Let us go, Sango." Sango followed her out while looking at Kagome sadly over her shoulder.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran down into the garden. She sat down under a tree and stayed there for a long time until she heard someone coming. She looked up and asked "Shippo?" "No child" said an old woman. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" She asked. The old woman smiled and said. "I am Kaede. Your godmother, it took me awhile but I finally found ye." Kagome stared in shock and asked. "Godmother?" Kaede just nodded. "I saw the scene with that young girl." Kaede stated softly.

Kagome just looked at the ground. "Do ye still wish to go to the ball?" asked Kaede. Kagome nodded. Kaede handed her a pink jewel. "This is the Shikon Jewel. You may wish on it but be warned the wish ends at the stroke of midnight. Also you will become the Jewel's guardian. Understand?" She asked, firmly. Kagome nodded and looked at the jewel in her hands. "Please Shikon Jewel help me." She whispered.

A flash of pink light lit up the area. When it ended there was Kagome wearing a light blue sleeveless ball gown. Her hair was half up and half down. She saw that she was also wearing light blue glass slippers.

Also a carriage was waiting for her. She looked at Kaede with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much Godmother!" said Kagome hugging Kaede. "Ye are welcome child. Now go along." Kaede said chuckling. Kagome nodded sitting down in the carriage. The Shikon Jewel glowing brightly around her neck. _"I'm on the way." _She thought smiling.

To be continued . . .

Chapter 3 To the Ball!

Please R and R. Till next Time! Lady Sakura


	3. To the Ball

Chapter 3 To the Ball!

Disclaimer: It's me again! I don't own Inu-Yasha. Now on to the story!

On the way to the ball Kagome was getting nervous. _"I hope I look presentable. I just hope Kikyo doesn't recognize me. I'd hate to see what she would happen if she did, probably shout something like servant girl."_ She thought sadly.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed they were at the castle. She sighed and steeled herself. She was now on her way to the ballroom. She would have been there by now if she didn't keep getting lost.

She sighed. _"Maybe I should ask for directions."_ She thought looking around. She heard music and smiled in relief. She entered the ballroom quietly. The music had stop and a guy with long silver-white hair was talking.

The teenage boy next to him was searching around the room it seemed. The boy had the same silver hair as the guy talking. _"That's Prince Sesshoumaru. Then the other must be the Crown Prince. Wow . . . . .He's really cute! And are those dog ears? They're so adorable!"_ She thought smiling to herself.

Then his eyes locked on hers. It seemed that time had stopped. She couldn't help but blush. She then realized that the Prince had stopped talking, everyone was moving and the Crown Prince was coming her way, no correction was already standing in front of her.

He was smiling. "My name is Inu yasha. What's yours?" He asked, quietly. "Kagome" She said, blushing. "Beautiful" said Inu yasha grinning.

Kagome blushed darker. His grin widened. "Well Kagome, would you like to come with me?" asked Inu yasha. Holding out his arm, she took it nodding and flashed him a bright smile.

"_I can't believe how red my face is turning! Not only that I can't believe I'm walking with Prince Inu yasha."_ She thought. He took her outside and into the royal gardens. They walked around enjoying eachother's company for awhile. He then guided her to a bench in front of a pond. Kagome looked around. They were flowers blooming and fireflies playing. The full moon shown high in the sky giving everything an earthreal glow.

"_It's so beautiful. . . . Like something unreal." _She thought smiling softly. She then turned toward to Inu yasha to find him staring at her. She blushed. "Is something the matter?" She asked, nervously. Inu yasha shook his head and grinned.

"Just wondering why I haven't seen you before." He said, pausing. "Because I know I've would have remembered." He finished. Kagome blinked and blushed redder.

"I don't suppose you would have your highness. I don't go into town very often. But my sisters Sango and Kikyo usually do though." said Kagome softly. Inu yasha frowned. "Yes, I have seen them there. My best friend Miroku likes your sister Sango very much. And it's Inu yasha not Your Highness." said Inu yasha.

Kagome blushed. _"Wait until I tell Sango that Miroku likes her! Wait . . . he's asking me to call him by his name!"_ She thought giggling mentally.

There was a pause before Inu yasha spoke again. "What do you think about the garden?" He asked, curiously. She was shocked for a second but thought about it.

"It's beautiful and so peaceful." Kagome said softly. They fell into another comfortable silence. Inu yasha then started to fidget. "You know, at the end of the evening. I'm suppose to pick my mate and Princess. Right?" asked Inu yasha softly.

Kagome nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well . . . ." He trailed off, looking unsure. _"Is he about to ask me what I think he is?"_ thought Kagome. She then heard the clock strike midnight_. "Oh no! The wish is about to start to wear off." _She thought starting to panic. She stood up quickly.

Inu yasha looked up at her. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She said hurriedly. Inu yasha looked at her in confusion. "Why?" He asked. Kagome smiled sadly and said. "I can't let my sister catch me here." She started to run away.

Inu yasha stood and started run after her. Kagome tripped at the entrance loosing one of her shoes. But continued to her carriage, she quickly got in.

"Hurry! Go! Go!" She said, panicky to the driver. Inu yasha stopped at the entrance panting. He watched as the carriage sped away.

"_Damn those girls! They delayed me! I couldn't catch her. . ._ ." He thought sadly. His ears drooped but perked back up when he saw the light blue glass shoe. _"She must have dropped it when she was running."_ He thought now grinning.

"Well I can wait to make my announcement." thought Inu yasha his grin widening as he went to go tell his brother. As he approached his brother he didn't see a pair a cold hazel brown eyes glaring angrily.

Back at the cottage Kagome stepped into her room. She was glad the wish lasted until she got home. Shippo was curled up and sound asleep. She giggled softly. She changed and slipped into her bed thinking about the events that had happened earlier.

"_I wonder . . . . Was he really going to choose me? I can't wait to tell Sango and Shippo in the morning."_ She thought excitedly as she drifted off to sleep.

To be continued. . . .

Chapter 4 Sister Wins!

Thank you all for reading. Lady Sakura


	4. Sister Wins!

Chapter 4 Sister Wins!

Disclaimer: It's me again! I don't own Inu-Yasha. Now on to the story!

The next day Kagome sat telling Shippo and Sango about her adventure that happened last night. While downstairs Kikyo was leaving. Kikyo walked purposefully into the woods. There was a rumor around that Naraku was hiding in these very woods.

She looked around calmly. "I know you're there Naraku. Come out and stop hiding." She said coolly. A figure in a baboon pelt appeared. "Why isn't the lovely Lady Kikyo. How may I be of service or have you come to turn me into the royal guard." said Naraku smoothly.

Kikyo smirked. "No, I have not. I heard a rumor from somewhere that you want the Shikon Jewel." She said. From what she could see there was a smirk on his face. "Yes, you heard correct Lady Kikyo. I do want the Shikon. You have information about the Jewel?" He asked. Kikyo nodded.

"Go on. I'm interested." Naraku said. "My step sister has the Jewel. I do not know how it came to be in her possession but it is. The Prince is also looking for her. I want you take her somewhere, anywhere as long as she never returns. As long as you do that you can have the Jewel." said Kikyo coldly.

Naraku nodded. "Very well. But I must inform you that the Prince has all of the guards that are not hunting me searching for the mysterious Lady Kagome. And have been searching all day, now I wouldn't be surprised if they were on their way to your home as we speak Lady Kikyo." He said.

Kikyo tensed. "Then we'll have to hurry now, won't we?" She asked, glaring. Naraku nodded as she smirked.

Back at the cottage Sango was getting some water when the doorbell ranged. She went and answered it. What awaited her shocked her. There was Prince Inu yasha and Miroku. All Miroku did was give a charming smile which made Sango blush. "Hello Lady Sango. We've come to meet with Lady Kagome. She lives here doesn't she?" He asked. Sango smiled brightly. "Kagome?" asked Sango. Inu yasha just nodded. Sango opened her mouth to reply when a cold voice interrupted her.

"There is no one by that name here." said Kikyo coldly. Sango looked confused. ""Kikyo?" she asked. Kikyo just glared at her. Just then Shippo came running in. "Sango! Some guy is kidnapping Kagome! She's hurt too! She needs help!" He shouted.

Inu yasha tensed. "Show me where she is Pup!" He commanded. Shippo nodded and ran away with Inu yasha behind him.

Meanwhile in the garden Kagome had been tending to the plants when this guy grabbed her. Shippo had run off while she fought back. She had gotten a cut on her arm but was still fighting back.

Kicking and screaming making it very hard on her kidnapper. She then heard a very loud "Kagome!" and saw a flash of silver. About two minutes later she was in the arms of a growling Inu-yasha. Kagome smiled and said in relief. "Inu yasha! You saved me, Thank you!"

He just grinned down at her but looked back up angrily. "Now you have no where to hide Naraku! Give up!" shouted Inu yasha angrily. Naraku smirked. "I should have known Lady Kikyo wouldn't be able to distract you." said Naraku smoothly. "Kikyo!" said Kagome and Inu yasha in unison.

Kagome felt hurt and confused. "Why would my sister go to such extremes as to have you kidnap me?" Kagome asked hurt. She felt Inu yasha's arms tighten around her while Naraku chuckled.

"She hates you that why. She never has and never will consider you family." Naraku said. Inu yasha just glared and growled. "I'll surrender . . if the lovely Lady Kikyo comes with me." He said, smirking.

Inu yasha nodded and growled. "You can count on that Naraku." Kagome had to watch as both Naraku and her Step-sister was put into a carriage to be taken to prison.

When Naraku had passed her. She heard him whisper. "I shall get the Shikon Jewel that you wear Lady Kagome. A simple prison cannot hold me." Kagome blinked.

A little while later Inu yasha was bandaging her arm for her. While Kirara and Shippo were playing and Miroku was flirting with Sango, who was trying to resemble a cherry.

Suddenly she watched Inu yasha kneel before her. "What I wanted to ask you before in the garden was. . ." He trailed off. He looked nervous but sure. He took her hand and asked. "Kagome? Will you become my Mate and future Princess?" Kagome gasped, eyes widening.

"Inu yasha. . ." She trailed off. Inu yasha was looking at her expectedly. She smiled softly.

To be continued. . . .

Chapter 5 Happily Ever After? The final chapter!

A Cliffhanger! Sorry. Please Read and review. Lady Sakura


	5. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 5 Happily ever after? It's About Time!

Disclaimer: It's me again! I don't own Inu-Yasha. Now on to the show!

Kagome looked at Inu yasha with a soft smile. She blushed and said softly. "I will." Inu yasha grinned and took a small box from his coat. And slipped a beautiful ring on her finger with a princess cut Safire. Then she heard a wail from and found a furball clutching her chest.

"Kagome! You're not gonna leave me are you!" wailed Shippo looking up with tearing eyes. She hadn't thought of that. She looked at Inu yasha with pleading eyes.

He looked like he was thinking. He sighed and said. "You can come too Pup." Shippo blinked. Then hopped down and started transforming into random things making everyone present laugh.

Inu yasha then got a grin on his face. "Ready to see your new home?" He asked. Kagome blinked and nodded. "What about Sango? I can't just leave her here!" said Kagome.

Miroku then stood up. "Not to worry Lady Kagome. Lady Sango will be joining us in the palace. Also if she needs a room to stay for the night then I will humbly offer my own bed for her." He finished grinning slyly as Sango blushed.

"Thank you very much Lord Miroku." She said. "Of course, I will have to be in the same bed to make sure she's comfortable." said Miroku, give her a charming smile.

A loud slap sounded through the area along with a loud 'pervert!' that left an unconscious Miroku with a red handprint. Kagome just giggled. Inu yasha shook his head then held out his hand for Kagome.

"Ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded but Sango interrupted. "What about our things and Miroku?" She asked. Inu yasha gave a 'Feh' and replied. "We can get them later and as for Miroku. . .a guard can get him." Sango nodded satisfied.

When Kagome arrived she couldn't help but stare in awe. She felt a hand in the small of her back gently pushing her forward. "Tomorrow you'll meet Sesshoumaru. And then I'll make my announcement. Until then, relax and enjoy yourself." Said Inu yasha, grinning.

Kagome smiled then looked confused. "What's being relaxed?" She asked. Inu yasha raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "I've never relaxed before. I've always done chores and things." She explained.

Inu yasha's grin softens to a soft smile and he replied. "You're a Princess now. You won't have to work anymore." Kagome's eyes widened and she started stuttering 'Buts'.

Inu-yasha just wrapped his arms around her causing her to resemble a cherry. "Let me take care of you from now on." said Inu yasha softly. Kagome just nodded and hugged back.

She then asked. "No more chores?" He nodded. Kagome just smiled brightly as Inu yasha blushed.

The next day found Kagome sitting in a chair in a beautiful new dress fidgeting nervously. Sesshoumaru came striding in and sat down gracefully.

She was glad Inu yasha was in the chair next to her. Sesshoumaru looked her over. She sunk a little deeper into the chair.

"Hmm. . . Not a bad choice Little Brother. Though why you picked a human is beyond me. She passes the test . . . barely. I expect you to make your announcement later this evening. You may go." finished Sesshoumaru.

They went out the door. Inu yasha sighed. "Sorry about that. But that's just the way Sesshoumaru is. You'll get used to it." He said smirking.

Later that evening Kagome sighed as she sat in a chair in a side chamber. She was wearing a dark navy blue dress that had a strap that went around her neck. It clung to her then billowed out.

Inu yasha appeared in the doorway. "Kagome?" He called. She started and looked at him. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Just nervous that's all." She replied. He smirked.

"You'll do fine." reassured Inu yasha. She took his hand. Then she was led into the ballroom. Sesshoumaru was talking and stopped when she entered. Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly. "Please sit down." He instructed. She did as told and Inu yasha sat next to her.

She noticed Inu yasha had a crown on his head. She felt a gentle pressure on her own and then heard Sesshoumaru say. "May I announce your new Princess. . . . Princess Kagome." There were shouts and hollers of joy. It caused Kagome to blush darkly.

Kagome smiled as she gazed at the stars in a secluded part of the garden. It had been the most amazing night of her life. If someone had told her that all this would happen in only a few days, she would call them crazy.

She couldn't be happier. She heard a twig snap then. Someone called her name and she turned toward the voice. It was Inu yasha. He was grinning. "I thought you would be out here." He said as Kagome smiled.

"You know? There was one thing I forgot to do. . . ." He trailed off. Kagome looked at him in confusion. He walked over to her and knelt. He then leaned in and kissed her gently.

Kagome just smiled and kissed back. He pulled back and grinned. "Now it's official." He said. Kagome smiled and asked. "Do we live happily ever after now Inu yasha? Like in fairy tales?"

Inu yasha just grinned and nodded. "You bet" He whispered as he kissed her again.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Lady Sakura


End file.
